


and my love life waits

by petitepeach



Series: in a peculiar universe [1]
Category: SKAM (France), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Prompt Fill, and robbe is Shook, eliott and lucas are in love, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepeach/pseuds/petitepeach
Summary: in which there is far more romance at the skatepark than anyone would guess
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Series: in a peculiar universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549171
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	and my love life waits

**Author's Note:**

> originally a lil bedtime story for lucy (hence the really informal narration), who asked how skater boi robbe would fare against skater boi eliott 🌙
> 
> the is my first try at writing for wtfock and my first try at a proper crossover, so i had a lot of fun giving it a go
> 
> title from "oh baby" by lcd soundsystem
> 
> hope you like it 💛

so robbe is at the skate park one day and he’s trying to look all cool and indifferent and ~skater-like~ because it’s kind of an intimidating place. it’s almost exclusively populated by hyper-masculine guys with tattoos and snapbacks who are always bragging about girls they’ve slept with and by now, robbe knows he’s different. he knows that he’s a little softer than other boys, a little quieter, and when he saw the last avengers movie with the guys, his eyes were drawn towards captain america far more than black widow. this is all to say that the skatepark is a place wrought with nerves, where his every gesture is over-thought and later picked apart and analyzed in his bedroom, making sure there was nothing about him that said, _different_. _other._

he has his headphones on and he’s listening to nas and he’s trying out this new trick he saw on youtube, something a bit difficult, and it’s not going well. he’s thinking about stopping because he doesn’t want to look dumb, but then there’s someone reaching for his elbow, there’s a voice worming its way past his headphones and robbe pulls them off and there’s a boy standing in front of him, telling him if he wants to nail that trick he needs to put more weight in his back heel, enough to bend his right leg, and that’ll help with the balance. the boy is tall, really tall. he has brown hair and bright eyes and he’s talking to robbe so casually, so warmly, and before robbe can respond he’s saying _i’ll show you, look_, and he’s putting his board down and demonstrating, using slow, exaggerated movements and looking up to make sure robbe is watching.

the boy smiles at robbe, so wide his eyes crinkle into little half-moons and robbe is _staring_ at him. he knows he is but he’s having a hard time stopping because he’s never had someone come up to him at the park before, and be so friendly and open, so completely unselfconscious.

he’s staring because it’s unusual and he can barely admit it to himself but he’s also staring because this boy is _cute_. no, not just cute. he’s_ hot_.

the boy is coming close again and he’s talking excitedly, asking robbe to try again and robbe is fumbling, he can barely feel his toes for the weight of this boy’s gaze and he knows he’s blushing, and he stumbles off of his board and he’s blushing even harder but the boy is still smiling and he’s saying, _try again, i know you can do it_, so robbe tries again, then again, then again, and by some miracle, he gets it.

he rolls to a stop, pleased with himself and the friendly, hot boy is cheering for him and god, robbe feels really good right now. he feels happy and carefree and he’s laughing, turning back to the boy to say _thank you_, and maybe to say something else, he doesn’t know what, maybe to say something he’s never imagined saying, something like, _hey, do you want to go get a beer or something? _except, there’s someone calling out, someone coming towards them and the boy’s smile changes, suddenly. it becomes no less bright or wide, but there’s a softening at the corners, a fondness that touches the shape of it and robbe watches as the hot, friendly boy turns on the spot, jogging up the side of a ramp to meet another boy.

the other boy is smaller, more robbe’s size. he’s brown-haired, and wearing a grey hoodie underneath a blue jacket and robbe’s brain stutters over his face because _he’s cute too_, and robbe feels his eyes widen as the hot, friendly boy’s pace doesn’t slow as he meets this new boy. he keeps going until they’re colliding together, the hot, friendly boy using his momentum to swing the new boy up into his arms, spinning them in a circle and then.

they’re kissing.

in the middle of the skatepark and neither of them are looking over their shoulder, neither of them are scared or nervous or anything other than blissfully happy as they pull apart, and robbe can just hear the hot, friendly boy say _baby_, and the new boy is laughing and saying, _eliott, _and they kiss again, new boy’s feet touching back to the ground but they stay wrapped up together, swaying side-to-side on the spot.

it’s.

robbe’s never seen anything like it.

not from anyone his age. not from anyone that wasn’t in the annual parade in the summer, decked out in rainbows and glitter and signs that said _gay & proud._

it’s just so…casual. familiar.

robbe watches as the friendly, hot boy - _eliott_ \- buries his face in the other boy’s neck and his arms are tightening around his waist and the other boy is stroking his hands through his hair and robbe feels his own heart crack wide open.

just like that, he _aches_.

because just like that, he knows.

that. what those two boys have.

that’s what he wants.

it sets something afire in him, something he’s been trying to smother for as long as he can remember and it really, really hurts to feel so much when he’s been trying for so long to feel nothing at all, really.

it’s freeing and horrifying and painful and wonderful and robbe’s first coherent thought is, _i can’t believe this is happening at the skatepark_.

then, his next coherent thought is, _where will i ever find a boy who will look at me like that?_

but, somewhere else in the park, there is a boy looking at him. not with shining, lovesick eyes per se, but with a lens. there’s a boy watching robbe watch the other two boys, and he can see the emotions fluttering across robbe’s face like gossamer-thin wings: confusion, shock, numbness and then, most heart-stoppingly: longing.

he knows he shouldn’t take someone’s photograph without them knowing, but this. this boy with the orange jacket and the sweet brown eyes and the longing on his face, well. sander _has_ to take a photograph.

he justifies it to himself with a promise: _i’ll show it to him someday. somehow. i’ll tell him about this moment._

(weeks later, with bowie playing softly in the background and a boy straddling his waist, smiling softly down at him, he does)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ✨
> 
> on tumblr [@lepetitepeach](https://lepetitepeach.tumblr.com)


End file.
